Dirty Daddy C
by MsEerieChastain
Summary: Yes, it's back! Though Bella belongs to Jasper, Carlisle can't help but allow his imagination to...wander...when it comes to his sassy, sultry daughter-in-law. See two salacious outtakes from the mind of "Sassafrass Junction"'s Carlisle Cullen. Over 18!Tx
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the recent upswing in traffic on "Sassafrass Junction", I've decided to re-post this naughty little morsel. It's an outtake *cough*_pure-unadulterated-smut_*cough* from the imagination of Carlisle Cullen, following his reunion with Bella in chapters 17 - 19 of "Sassafrass Junction". It's not necessary that you've read that story to enjoy this tawdry tidbit, but I highly recommend you check it out afterward. **

**Though Bella belongs to Jasper, Carlisle can't help but allow his imagination to...wander...when it comes to his sassy, sultry daughter-in-law.**

**So please enjoy this hearty glass of lemonade, and perhaps drop a review on your way out, mmmkay?**

**Carlisle POV  
><strong>

I'm sitting at one of the tables in a dark corner of the bar, watching as Bella sways to the music. She turns suddenly, dipping low in her shiny black leather pants, so tight they look as though they are painted on. She straightens her legs first; keeping her body bent over, and strokes one hand slowly up her leg, from the toe of her platform high-heel boots, ending dangerously close to her pleasure zone. She straightens, but not before she gives me just a little peek of the warm soft mounds that are barely held in place behind that tiny black leather vest she is wearing, using her hands to push them up with a saucy little jiggle. She turns to her friend who is dancing with her on top of the bar, and gently, she pushes the other girl's head off to one side, brushing the blonde hair away to expose her neck. Locking her eyes with mine, making sure I'm watching her every move, she drags the tip of her tongue from the girl's collarbone to the soft area behind the girl's ear, and then pulls the lobe in to her mouth, sucking gently. Her hands come around to caress the girl's ass, pulling her body tight to her own.

My pants feel tight; my member has become swollen and eager. I press my hand in to adjust myself and relieve some of the pressure as I continue to watch my naughty little girl perform erotically with her girlfriend on the bar for all to see. The blonde now has Bella bent back over again, gyrating her hips against Bella's ass as Bella's hands find their way back to her breasts. She looks into my eyes as she licks a finger and then drags it slowly over the top curve of one breast; the pink ring of her areola almost exposed. She stands again, her back flush to her girlfriend's front, as the blonde's hands make their way around her hips; first traveling upward to caress just under Bella's breasts, then back down until they're almost framing Bella's pleasure zone. I hear Bella moan as she turns her face to meet the girlfriend's lips with her own. I see her tongue dart across the blonde's lips and then, as she is granted entrance, it thrusts between the girl's teeth to entwine with her tongue. Bella brings one hand around from behind to hold her girlfriend's head close as she deepens the kiss. The other girl's hand finally finds its way to caress Bella's breast which is threatening to fully escape from the tiny vest.

The song finally ends and the crowd in the bar cheers. Bella hops down from the bar, winks at me, and then crooks her finger at me to come to her. I stand and adjust myself yet again, as the ache in my loins is now nearly excruciating. As I approach the bar, she gestures with her head to a closed door off to the side.

"It's time for my break, follow me," she whispers conspiringly. I follow her lead, watching her luscious little ass move in those leather pants. We go into what appears to be an office. "My boss is gone tonight." She locks the door behind me and gestures for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I comply.

She sits in front of me on the desk, and leans forward slightly, with her hands bracing her at her sides, giving me a better, closer look at her creamy cleavage. "So what did you think of my little performance, Daddy C?" she purrs. I don't remember sweet, innocent Bella ever having that tone of voice. _I like it_.

"Well, Bella, I see that you are no longer the naïve little girl Edward brought home all those years ago. Your performance belies your experience, I'm sure." I look at her reprovingly, when what I really want to do is turn her over my knee. And I still might.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asks, her eyes cast toward the floor.

I placed my hand upon her knee, and stroke it, not speaking until those beautiful brown eyes were looking into mine once again. "You are a very beautiful girl, no, a beautiful _woman_, now Bella. But you have also been a very, very naughty girl. I cannot let it go unpunished."

Her eyes grow wide at my words, looking a little afraid, but I can also smell her arousal. "What do you mean Car- Daddy C?" she stutters.

I slide the chair back a little from my desk and pat my lap. "Bend over my knees, Bella."

"You're going to spank me? Are you fucking serious?" she asks.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You will watch your dirty little mouth with me, little girl. That will add to your punishment, albeit one we both may find rather pleasurable. Now; bend over my knee, Bella. I won't suggest it so politely again."

She gulps and slides off of the desk and bends her body over my lap. I raise my hand and gently rub the shiny, leather-encased ass, before I bring my hand down in a resounding smack. She cries out and I give her hair a quick tug. "Ah ah ah, darling. You mustn't make a sound when you receive your punishment."

She nods. "Sorry Daddy C," she whimpers. My palm connects to her ass once again, and then again. She gasps with each blow, but with the fifth her gasp is followed by a little moan. The scent of her arousal has grown stronger.

"Oh my naughty little girl, you're enjoying this aren't you?" I smack her ass again, a little harder, but then rubbed it to ease the sting. She's nearly panting now, but doesn't answer me. I tug her hair again. "Answer your Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy C. I am enjoying my punishment," she says quietly.

"Stand up," I tell her. She does. "Now sit on my lap, facing away from me." She sits and I can feel the moist heat from her center even through those leather pants, and it feels phenomenal on my straining erection.

"You dance very well on top of that bar, but tell me, have you ever done a lap dance?"

She shakes her head. "No Daddy C, I haven't. But I'm sure I can figure it out."

"See that you do." I reach over and press the button on the little radio sitting on the desk. It's tuned to a blues station. "Give it a try Bella."

She slowly starts to move her hips to the music, grinding and gyrating slowly on my lap and rubbing against my straining length deliciously with her ass. I move my hands to place them on her hips and she stills for a moment. "I didn't think you're allowed to touch during a lap dance."

"We may be in a bar, Bella, but not that kind of bar. I can put my hands wherever I want," I tell her and grip her hips a little tighter pressing her down harder into my lap. She feels my obvious arousal and gasps. "Oh, Daddy C!"

"Just dance, Bella."

She starts to move her hips again, rubbing her center now more deliberately over my erection and I gently guide her movements with my hands. After a moment, I slide my hands up toward her breasts, pausing to unhook the two buttons holding her vest closed. I slid my hands over her soft mounds, pinching her nipples between my thumb and forefinger on each hand. She gives a low moan and grinds down a little harder into me. "Turn around," I tell her, my voice sounding rough.

She turns and is now facing me as she straddles my lap. I dip my head and catch one of those perky little nipples with my lips, rolling it before sucking it into my mouth. She cries out and I grab her ass firmly with both hands. "Quiet, Bella," I caution, before I take her nipple back into my mouth. She resumes moving against me, her moist center now having direct contact with my erection. I buck my hips up to grind into her deeper and she moans quietly. "Oh God. Please, don't stop."

I switch sides to her other nipple, licking and sucking, as she moves her hips in tempo with mine. The heat coming from her is astoundingly wonderful. I grip her ass again and begin moving her hips even more forcefully against me, creating the friction we both need so much at this point. I feel her body start to tremble. "Oh…oh my… Daddy C… I'm about to… I'm going to…" and she throws her head back in a silent scream as the convulsions overtake her body. Burying my face between her creamy breasts to muffle my growl, I give a final thrust upward into her as I give into my own release.

I open my eyes to find myself in my own office in our Dartmouth home, my semi-hard member exposed in my hand. I grabbed a nearby tissue to clean myself up as I heard the angry-sounding footsteps approach. I barely have my pants zipped when he bursts through the door without knocking.

"_You sick fuck!_" he accuses, his eyes black with rage.

"Edward, calm down. I'm sorry, son; I didn't realize you were home." Shit, I was caught. I hope Esme isn't around to hear this conversation.

"She's not home, you fucking pervert. And are you implying this would've been okay if I hadn't been home to be privy to your nasty fantasy? She's practically your _daughter_, Carlisle!"

I hang my head in shame, because he's right. What is wrong with me?

"I don't know what your problem is. I can overlook your dirty fantasies when they star random sluts you've seen or imagined, but I can't abide by this, by your mental molestation of Bella. It's just wrong Carlisle, how _could_ you?" Edward sneers at me in disgust.

_Are you going to tell Esme?_ I think it, but cannot speak the words.

"No. That is between you and her. I hope for your sake you get this out of your system and quickly. In the meantime, I need to go. I don't need to see any more of that…that _filth_, while waiting for you to get yourself under control. I'll be leaving for Alaska as soon as my things are packed."

I look down at my hands, now unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry son," I say again, quietly.

"Get control over it, Carlisle. You're lucky Jasper can't read minds, but he'll pick up on what you're feeling when you see her again, if you are thinking those thoughts. Out of respect for Jasper, for me, for _Esme_, you've got to stop."

I nod. "I'll try."

I sit quietly in penance as I listen to Edward gather his things in his room. He stops by my office to inform me he's leaving and I wish him well, asking him not to stay gone too long.

I hear his Volvo start, and he's soon speeding away down the road. He's right. I need to stop. But it won't be today.

I close my eyes and see gorgeous brown ones staring up at me as Bella falls to her knees before me. I unzip my trousers and free my already-hardening member. _"It's time for the rest of your punishment, my dear. Open wide and say 'Ahhh.'."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well if that first one didn't leave you a little hot under the collar, this one should do it. This outtake follows the Christmas chapter in "Sassafrass Junction", chapter 28, wherein Edward brings Tanya to the family's Christmas gathering. However, Tanya seems a little familiar to Bella, and it soon becomes obvious to everyone as to why. Carlisle, of course, processes this information the only way that Dirty Daddy C can. By the way, this isn't what REALLY happened. Carlisle was nowhere around when Bella and Tanya first became, um, acquainted.  
><strong>

**So yeah, Carlisle/Bella/Tanya pairing ahead; if the fem-slash thing isn't your cuppa, here is your fair warning. To the rest of you pervs, enjoy. ;D**

**2.**

I knew I shouldn't be here, but once I saw what Tanya had in store for Bella, I couldn't stay away. I tailed them in my car to the hotel and sat there for a moment, having an internal battle as to whether or not I should go through with this. The bulge in my pants was winning that battle, urging that _yes_, yes I should go through with this and I needed to go now.

I walked into the lobby just in time to hear the clerk give them directions to their room. I hung back and allowed them time to get to the room and get settled. Bella had looked so tantalizing in her tiny denim miniskirt and thigh high moccasin boots. Her breasts had looked so pert and pretty in that white tank top- oh, I had to stop that train of thought. _What am I doing here?_ Tanya was like a niece to me, albeit an amazingly sexy one, with her strawberry blond curls that trailed down her back, slim waist and gorgeous curves. I couldn't help but wonder if, to use a vulgar phrase of Emmett's, whether the carpet matched the drapes? Unable to hold back any longer, I made my way to their room to find out.

Pausing outside their door, I could already hear Bella moaning. Adjusting myself, I tapped on the door. I heard movement as Tanya flew to the door. She opened the door to me with a curious expression, though her eyes were already darkened with lust. A couple of buttons of her blouse had been opened.

"Uncle Carlisle? What are you doing here?" she asked. I heard Bella gasp, and rustling that sounded like clothing being adjusted.

"May I come in?" She stepped aside and allowed me to enter.

Bella's eyes were wide as I settled in the chair next to the slightly rumpled bed. "Carlisle? Tanya? You know each other? But how…?"

Tanya moved back to the bed and sat next to Bella. "My family, that is, my coven, is close friends with the Cullens." She stroked Bella's face, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

She pursed her lips as she studied Tanya. "I guess I sort of knew you were a vampire…and at this point, I don't give a shit, that's ok with me. You are hot as fuck, by the way. But what I don't understand is why the fuck are _you_ here, Carlisle?" She addressed me with slightly narrowed eyes, and her speech was noticeably slurred. I could smell the alcohol on her breath, but it didn't detract from her lovely scent of freesia, cherry blossoms, and the musky, delectable scent of her arousal.

"I happened to be in the area, saw that Tanya had met up with you, and thought I would pay a visit and make sure you were doing okay. It's been some time since we've seen each other." I looked at the bed pointedly and added, "Apparently you two were doing just fine. If you like, feel free to carry on." I sat back and loosened my tie, and fixed my stare upon them.

Tanya looked at me disbelievingly. "Uncle Carlisle, are you telling us you'd like to watch?" She raised an eyebrow at me. All this 'uncle' business aside, Tanya, being a succubus, had no qualms whatsoever about performing in front of an audience. I'd never been part of that audience, but I could tell she was game. Would Bella play? Tanya turned her eyes onto Bella and cocked her head, as if to ask that very question.

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a small silver flask, taking a hearty pull off of it. "You know this is pretty fucked up. You disappear for years with all the rest of my so-called family, and now you show up out of no where and want to watch me fuck? Just where do you get off anyway?"

"I can understand why you're upset Bella. I would be very angry with me too. But I also think that some of that anger would be relieved if you allow yourself a… release. We can always hash out the bad stuff later. As for where I get off? Well, that's to be determined, my darling girl." I looked deep into her eyes, possibly dazzling her, as she had once called it.

She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. She took one more sip from her flask; it was nearly empty by the way she held it, and then placed it back in her bag. She looked at Tanya, and asked, "Where were we?"

Tanya smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Bella's mouth. "Right about here," she said softly, and then wound her fingers through Bella's hair, pulling her face closer. I watched their tongues entwine as Tanya's hand curved around Bella's breast. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, bringing a moan from Bella, teasing the peak until it strained prominently against the thin fabric of Bella's tank top. Bella must have removed her bra earlier on.

Tanya gently pushed Bella onto her back and slowly peeled Bella's top over her head. I felt my member twitch with Bella's breasts now on display and Tanya's tongue curled over one of the perky tips. Bella moaned again, grasping Tanya's hair as she sucked and teased the sensitive peak. Tanya's hand began to creep down Bella's body, stroking and caressing, until it reached the lower hem of her skirt. Her hand slid under the skirt, and while I couldn't see what it was doing, I could hear the wetness Tanya's fingers had encountered. Bella gasped and bucked her hips as Tanya's hand worked its magic.

At this point, my pants were extremely uncomfortable and any amount of pressure or adjustment I was applying to myself was proving useless. I unfastened my pants and unzipped the zipper, allowing my erection to break free from its confined area. When she heard the zipper, Tanya glanced at me with her mouth still upon Bella's breast; her eyes first met mine, and then glanced down to my lap where I was now calmly stroking my member. I saw a smile in her eyes as she turned her focus back to Bella, whose eyes were rolled back in her head on the cusp of ecstasy, thanks to Tanya's ministrations.

Tanya removed her fingers from Bella's center, eliciting an indignant groan from Bella, and then reached them out to me. I inhaled their perfume and then cleaned Tanya's fingers while Bella watched. "Ambrosia," I purred to her.

Tanya unbuttoned Bella's skirt and slid it down her hips, briefly leaving Bella in a white lace boyshort panty, looking so naughty and nice all at once, until the panties joined her skirt on the floor. Bella sat up and began unbuttoning Tanya's shirt, pushing it off her shoulders once she'd succeeded, and then unfastened the front closure of Tanya's bra. As Tanya leaned back shed her jeans and panties, Bella dipped her head to draw one of Tanya's nipples into her mouth. I leaned forward to assist in removing Tanya's pants from her ankles to free her legs and at that moment Tanya lay back completely on her back. Bella rose up on her hands and knees to hover over her, her lips and tongue teasing Tanya's breasts, and her hand cupped Tanya's strawberry-blonde downy patch. She slid two fingers inside, causing Tanya to hiss in pleasure.

Bella's position brought her ass just inches from my face and I was consumed by the scent coming from her dripping center. Losing what little grasp I had on my control, I closed the distance and thrust my tongue into her to catch some of that honey, grasping her hips in my hands. She cried out at first in shock and then moaned in pleasure as I greedily lapped at her center. I brought one of my hands up to tease her clit with my thumb while inserting two of my fingers into her moist heat. My erection twitched violently, aching to be inside of her. She thrust her fingers into Tanya in rhythm with my fingers thrusting into her, and the moans of the two women echoed throughout the room. I felt her inner walls begin to grip my fingers and I turned my hand so that my fingers stroked the spongy area inside of her, sending her over the edge. She screamed and gave Tanya a few more furious pumps with her fingers, rubbing her clit with her thumb and Tanya fell over soon after.

Bella then sat up and turned to face me, her eyes heavy with lust. Her mouth met mine and she moaned as I darted my tongue though her lips, stroking her tongue with mine and letting her taste herself on it. I felt her hot hand grasp around my length, her thumb grazing over the pre-cum gathered on the end. She took her hand away, which I missed immediately, and raised it to her mouth. She looked me in the eye as she licked off her thumb. With a smirk she lowered her head to my member and took me almost completely into her mouth. I gasped at the delicious heat surrounding me as she licked and sucked her way up and down my cock.

Tanya had recovered and was now behind Bella, her face buried between Bella's legs. Bella moaned and the vibration of the sound felt amazing on my length. I slowly rocked my hips back and forth meeting her mouth as it continued its hot wet pursuit on me, watching as Tanya pleasured her from behind. I didn't want to come in her mouth so I took a step back and pulled away, sliding completely out of her mouth. "Turn around," I whispered. I had encroached on Tanya's fun; I certainly wasn't going to leave her out of the equation.

Bella sat up and turned back around to face Tanya, stopping for a moment to kiss her deeply. "Tanya, lie back against the pillows and open your legs," I said. She did and Bella caught on immediately. She got on her hands and knees between Tanya's legs and lowered her mouth to Tanya's center; beginning to suck and lap noisily at all Tanya had to offer her. I positioned myself at Bella's entrance and slowly pushed in until I had filled her. She groaned into Tanya's center making Tanya cry out in pleasure.

I thrust into her slowly and carefully, with long determined strokes, grasping her hips as I rolled my own against her, each time my abdomen met her ass. I could feel that I was getting close to the end, and I reached under her to stroke her bundle of nerves. "Now Bella, Tanya, come for Carlisle…" I rubbed her button furiously giving a few more solid strokes as Bella's lips closed around to suction around Tanya's clit, pumping her fingers in time with my thrusts. Our cries reverberated from the walls as we all found our release.

My eyes opened to the sound of Esme entering the bathroom. I quickly rinsed my ejaculate down the drain, grabbing the soap to wash myself clean. The curtain drew back and my lovely, naked wife stepped in with a mischievous smile on her face. Her eyes dropped down to my member, which had not yet gone flaccid, and she looked back up at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, were you thinking about me?" she purred.

I pulled her into my arms, feeling her breasts press against my chest. "Of course darling," I reply. "Perfect timing as always."


End file.
